The Daughter of The Force
by Lina Marie
Summary: After Luke finally ended the war, there was still evil forces that needed taken care of. Months of searching caused him to stumble upon a temple holding what he had been searching for. The daughter of the force. She got the help he needed and now they are ready to take back to universe. But when new love blossoms along new evil, will she be able to save them in time? (OC/Kit Fisto)


(OC's POV)

My body was completely relaxed as I meditated, levitating a few feet above the ground peacefully. A breeze blew through the temple softly, my chocolate hair blowing across my youthful face gently. On the breeze was the scent of jasmine, my light green eyes snapping open in response. A frown covered my face as I stopped levitating, my feet landing on the ground silently. Making sure that my twin double sabers were at my side, I made my way to the window to look outside. My eyes narrowed as I saw a trio making their way towards me, a man with a woman and a wookie coming upon my temple. As I turned back to the room the force rippled, my body freezing as I pinpointed where it began. Just outside the door that led to the room I was in, making me scowl as I disappeared into the shadows. The door handle turned quietly, the door being pushed open.

A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes peeked in, his light saber resting in his right hand tightly. The breeze blew through once again, the man flicking his head to the right when the curtains rustled. I watched him from the right corner nearest to the door, my black cloak hiding me in the shadows. He slowly stepped in and closed the door silently, his eyes scanning the room cautiously. A few more steps from the door and he closed his eyes, trying to feel with the force that surrounded him. I inwardly cursed as his eyes snapped to me, his whole body turning as he looked at me. Pushing my cloak aside I grabbed my left double saber, activating one side as the white saber hummed online. The man narrowed his eyes and activated his own saber, the green light clashing against my white light.

"Who are you?" he said as he took a step back, his saber swinging in front of him. I stayed put and watched him from under my hood, my saber stationary at my side.

"You are in my temple. So the question is, who are you?" I murmured as I took a step to the side, the Jedi's eyes following my every move.

"I am Luke Skywalker. I come here for help and I will not leave here without it." He said with a scowl as he stepped forward in warning, my eyebrow rising at his attempt to intimidate me.

"The help you seek is not here. Leave or I will be forced to cut you down where you stand." I said emotionlessly as I spun my own saber, the man's eyes narrowing in response.

"Very well then, if that's how it's going to be." He said with a growl as he thrust forward, my saber rising to push off his attack.

"Careful boy, you know not the forces you are playing with." I said with a slight snarl in my voice, blocking another of his attacks. He merely grunted and flipped over me, my wrist flicking to block his downward slice.

"I'll take my chances." He growled out as he spun and sliced downward, our sabers clashing as I flicked upwards. My eyes flicked to his metal hand, narrowing as I saw my opening. Using my right hand I grabbed my other double saber, activating one side and sweeping it up. It sliced through his metal hand like butter, the man stumbling back as he dropped his saber. My left hand flicked up to rest my saber near his neck, the heat emitting from it causing his neck to redden.

"You should not have done so." I said with a snarl as I brought my other saber down towards his neck, freezing when I felt the force literally scream at me to stop. My whole body froze an inch from his neck, a frown covering my face as I closed my eyes.

_He is reckless, but he is needed my daughter _a soft voice whispered through my head, my teeth clenching in irritation.

_One that is reckless is naught but useless _I said back with slight irritation, the force sweeping through my body in comfort.

_This one's time has not yet come, do not be reckless yourself my child _it whispered before receding from my mind, my teeth grinding against each other as I opened my eyes. The man was in the same position I left him, staring at me with fearful wide eyes. I released a huff and off lined my sabers, clipping the hilts to my hips once again. Turning away from the man I went to the other side of the room, blowing out the candles as I did so.

"Who…who are you?" the man said shakily as I heard him pick up his saber, my eyes narrowing as I closed my chest and locked it.

"I am who I am." I said quietly as I pulled the hood farther over my face, brushing past the man and leaving the room quickly. It was silent for a second before he followed me, his footsteps keeping up with mine easily.

"The force pushed me to this place, and now it's pushing me to you. I believe that you are the help that I need, and I believe that you know this." He said stubbornly as he kept following, stopping when I whirled around to face him.

"I do know this, but it does not mean that I want to do it." I grounded out from between clenched teeth, the man lifting his chin defiantly.

"Not everything we do is what we want; sometimes we are forced to do things for the greater good. As a Jedi you should know this to be true." He said firmly as he gestured towards my sabers, a frown covering my face as I realized he was right. The force brushed against my mind once again, pushing me to realize that he was right. A sigh left my mouth as I looked at the ground, coming to terms with what I had to do.

"Fine. I will not be happy about it, but I will help you on your quest. Do not make me regret it." I said quietly as I turned towards the exit of the temple, the man quickly following with a bright smile.

(Time Lapse: 6 Hours)

"Goodness how long with this take?" Leia said in annoyance as she followed, glaring at Han when he laughed at her.

"Stop being a sissy Princess. You came here for help and now you're getting it." He said with a wink as Chewbacca purred, trying to hold back his laugh. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, Luke smiling as he listened to the two argue.

"Will it always be like this?" I grumbled out as I tried to block them out, Luke's eyes turning towards me immediately.

"Mostly, there are those rare good days." He said with a quiet laugh as we turned another corner, stopping at the sight of a stone door in our path. Ruins and designs were etched onto it on every surface, the four newcomers gasping in surprise.

"Step back, this door will only permit me through." I said as I glanced back at them, the people nodding and doing as I said. With a sigh I turned back to the door, stepping up to it as I calmed my being. My hand rose and rested on the center of the door, a light emitting from it and into the stone. A hiss was sounded before the door started glowing, turning into what seemed like a portal. I stepped through, a light flashing as I disappeared and the door turned to stone once again.

(In the afterlife)

I shuddered as I touched ground again, my insides becoming squeamish.

"I never liked doing that." I grumbled as I glanced around me, seeing a hallway identical to the one I just left. Moving forward I went above ground, the identical temple familiar to me. Ghosts of Jedi floated past me, taking no notice to my presence. I felt the force guide me to the fourth floor, straight to a door that was open. Inside were the occupants of the last Jedi council, all turning their heads to look at me curiously. Kit Fisto and Plo Koon were talking with Shaak Ti, while Mace Windu was talking to Aayla Secura and Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Qui-Gon-Gin were listening to Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin debate something. Stass Allie, Agen Kolar, and Coleman Kcaj were sitting and watching everything happen around them.

"Jedi Masters, you have passed on from your previous life. But now a new stage in your lives is beginning and it is beckoning for you. You must come with me and I will lead you through it." I said as they all turned towards me, murmuring amongst them as Yoda stepped up to me.

"With you, the force is strong. I Must follow, I feel." He said before turning towards his companions, Kit Fisto nodding before stepping up as well.

"Master Yoda is right. The force is surrounding this woman. I feel that what she says is truth. We must follow her." he said as he looked at me, his black eyes seeming to stare into my soul. I dropped my eyes when I felt a blush coming on, looking up at everyone else as they stepped forward.

"Well then, let us be on our way." Qui-Gon-Gin said with a soft smile towards me, holding his hand out in a 'lead the way' gesture. I nodded and spun around, putting my hood on as we descended. We eventually came upon the door once again, Aayla Secura stepping forward immediately.

"I have been to this door several times. It does nothing but block this path, so why are we stopping here?" she said with irritation clear in her voice, a frown covering my face as I turned to face her.

"This door does not open for just anybody Master Secura. Only I can open it because only I have the privilege to. Now step back into your place so I can do so." I murmured with my own irritation clear, the female narrowing her eyes but doing as I said. After my words the Jedi Masters quieted, choosing to watch what I do instead. I stepped up to the door, clearing my mind and calming myself. Setting a palm on the door, a light shot out and enveloped the door. The light wrapped around my body, then everybody else and then we were gone.

(In the Temple)

A bright light burst into the hallway, its occupants jumping back in surprise. When the light cleared they opened their eyes, gasping at what they saw in its wake. I smiled at their expressions, their eyes skimming the people behind me.

"Yoda?" Luke whispered as he stepped forward, Yoda nodding and stepping forward as well.

"Back to be, good is it." He said as Luke smiled lovingly, looking at the rest of the crowd.

"Hello Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca. It is good to see you again." Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he stepped up behind Yoda, wrapping his arms around Luke when the boy hugged him. I looked on with a soft smile, not feeling as Kit Fisto's eyes focused on me again.

A/N: I'll say this once and once only: I'm not completely and irrevocably obsessed with every single aspect of the Star Wars saga. But, I have been watching them and I came up with an idea for a story. Now, I know I might get some stuff wrong so bear with me. And for those people out there that like certain couples, I'm sorry but you'll have to get over it if you want to read this story. I hope you all enjoyed and please review!


End file.
